Ostagar
by Mythial
Summary: Elissa and Duncan have made it to Ostagar, but her arrival hasn't gone unnoticed by other Grey Wardens, including Alistair. Disclaimer: I do not claim to own these characters. I am simply expanding on the world of Dragon Age : Origins in my own way. They have provided me with the rope, and I'm taking it out to play with.


"None of you will believe this," declared a weathered-looking Warden.

"What now Twyn," retorted another, thinking they were about to hear another tall tale.

"Duncan's back with his recruit from Highever," said Twyn.

"So?" responded another, yawning.

"With his _**female**_ new recruit," stated Twyn poignantly.

That got their attention.

"Female?!"

"That's unexpected."

"I think I'll try some of that."

"She'd best be better looking than the Mages.".

"Oh that she is," proclaimed Twyn, "a very fine, dark-haired beauty."

"This I've got to see," said a cocky Warden by the name of Ser Dydra. "Where is she now?"

"With Duncan, talking to the King."

That was all they needed. With eager whoops, they clamoured to find a view point, trying to keep low so they weren't seen.

But one held back. He was as curious as they were, yet he wasn't like them.

That didn't stop him from being curious however, and after catching up with his fellow Wardens, they watched from their vantage point, whispering theories about what they were seeing.

It didn't look good to him, though.

King Cailan was pacing back and forth as he listened to Duncan. He seemed to calm when he addressed the recruit, and she...

She was beautiful; he couldn't stop himself from thinking that as his stomach knotted.

Her eyes.

They were so sad and pained, that he was momentarily taken aback.

He watched, lost in his thoughts over what could be the cause, knowing the King was being told.

And he wished, for the first time ever, to be the one beside her; to hear what she had to say, to comfort her.

Silence fell over them as the recruit spoke to King Cailan. No-one could hear what she was, but she certainly had his attention.

"Why's he talking to her?" whispered one.

That was something he wanted to know.

"New mistress?" joked another.

He hoped not.

The King suddenly departed as Duncan and the recruit continued talking.

"I'm going to go and introduce myself," smirked Ser Dydra, scurrying off.

They all shared a knowing look.

"He'll have her in no time," said one.

"A sovereign says tonight," replied another.

He looked over. "A sovereign says he won't."

They all looked at him. "You're betting against Ser Dydra, Alistair?"

"Why not make it interesting?" he shrugged nonchalantly, not wishing to share why he thought that.

"Well," the reply began, "shh...he's there."

They waited eagerly.

Ser Dydra strode up to them, and Alistair watched her hesitate, even after introductions. He said something to her, and like a flash her mabari had him pinned to the ground, growling in his face.

They all gasped.

"Holy hell!."

"Maker's knickers, what's he said?"

But they were more surprised when Duncan did nothing more than ask her to leave. They could see she was torn, but she was quickly assured by Duncan..

As she left, he knelt beside Ser Dydra, asking him something.

The mabari didn't move an inch; neither did Ser Dydra, outside of answering the question.

Duncan looked up at them as he stood.

"Oh shit."

"Maker help us."

"This isn't going to be pretty."

Alistair's stomach sank. "We'd best get this over with."

They got up, knowing their fate. Duncan waited patiently for them.

"So this is how you treat a potential new sister of the Grey?" he asked disapprovingly.

No-one looked at him.

"I expected more from each and every one of you. This is not to happen again. Is that understood?"

They all readily agreed.

"Ser Dydra?"

"Yes Duncan," he squeaked as her mabari growled menacingly in his face.

"Good. Release him Dax."

The mabari made a snap at Ser Dydra, who flinched, before returning to Duncan's side.

"And before any rumours start," addressed Duncan to the group, "the lady you have all been so eager to attend on, is the daughter of Teyrn Bryce Cousland of Highever."

A few of the men blanched.

"And the King has instructed that she be accorded all due care and respect that befits her rank," finished Duncan.

They gapped at each other.

"That's..." spluttered one of the men, "that's..."

Duncan stopped him.

"There will be no arguments. This is the King's request. Is that understood?"

They all nodded, some slowly.

"Good. I'm sure her mabari will remember that for me."

Ser Dydra, who now sat up, shuddered as Dax growled in warning; one other backing away.

"You may all return to your duties."

The men couldn't get away fast enough, but Alistair hesitated.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you Alistair," Duncan replied, his tone dismissing him.

Hidden well from their view, Elissa watched, confused.

* * *

In the evening, she found herself sitting by a small camp fire, watching a pair of mages practise their magic.

Dax trotted up and sat down beside her. She gave him a nudge.

"And what earlier was all about?"

He looked at her with soppy eyes, before tumbling onto his back for a belly rub. Elissa had to laugh at him.

"Okay," she smiled. "I'll let you keep your secrets."

Dax got up, giving her a little huff.

"I'm watching you though," she whispered conspiratorially.

Dax knocked her over, swarming and licking her until she was properly laughing.

"You win," she pleaded, "you win!"

Dax sat back down, looking triumphant. Elissa got back up.

"Is he yours?"

She looked to find the mages staring at Dax. She nodded.

"Could we?" the younger female mage asked nervously. "It's just..." she looked at her sparring partner nervously, "we've never come this close to a war dog before."

Elissa smiled encouragingly. "You can ask him yourself," she said, as they gapped at her. "He likes a good ear scratch and a belly rub."

"They say," the younger female mage said eagerly, sitting down near Elissa, "that the mabari chooses its master."

"He certainly did that," confirmed Elissa. "He peed on my boot as a pup, and hasn't left my side since."

The mages squealed in delight at the story.

"Do I really ask him?" the younger female mage said curiously.

Elissa nodded. "His name is Dax."

He looked from her to the mages.

They stared at him, both too nervous to ask. Dax looked back at Elissa, got up and went over, sniffing the ground around them, slowly nearing them, before laying down, and stayed there until the youngest finally plucked up the courage to stroke him.

"Oh...my..." she gasped.

The older female mage followed her lead, and very soon Dax was enjoying a belly rub. They were all laughing.

"He's so silly!"

Elissa laughed harder. "Don't let him fool you. He knows exactly what he's doing." Dax snorted in contentment. "See?"

The three chatted easily, talking about nothing in particular, for some time.

* * *

"Still watching her, I see," said Duncan, startling Alistair.

"It's not like that," Alistair protested.

"I know," said Duncan reassuringly, as he sat down, "your interest is one I trust."

Alistair breathed a sigh of relief, his eyes going back to Elissa. Duncan followed his gaze.

"I've never seen anyone so sad," Alistair said after a moment, more to himself than he did to Duncan.

"I know," agreed Duncan. "I feared the worst for her, on the journey here. I did think I would have to take her straight to the healers when we arrived."

Alistair looked at him. "What happened?"

Duncan thought for a second, before he spoke in a lowered tone. "Arl Rendon Howe betrayed and murdered her family, with the exception of her brother, Fergus."

Alistair gawked at him. "The Arl of Amaranthine?"

Duncan nodded. "Howe and his men stormed Highever Castle. They fatally wounded her father, and her mother sacrificed herself, so that we could escape."

"And her brother?"

"He was already marching to Ostagar with the Teyrn's men. He has yet to be told."

Alistair was shaking his head. "And she's going to be the one to tell him?"

"She has insisted. Her brother's wife and son were also slain that night."

They both looked up when they heard Elissa laugh, seemingly enjoying a story the mages were now animatedly telling, but Alistair noted how the smile didn't touch her eyes.

"No wonder she's so sad."

"Her grief was immeasurable," agreed Duncan thoughtfully.

"Then how is she..." Alistair indicted, questioningly.

"By forcing her to rest," explained Duncan. "But I fear for her resolve. Her father's dying wish was for her to fulfil her duty to the Grey Wardens, before avenging their deaths. I believe that alone is keeping her going."

"I can't even begin to imagine..." started Alistair, before a thought hit him. "The King."

"King Cailan will turn his armies north once the Blight has been dealt with."

"I would hate to see what the King will do."

"The King is the least of Howe's worries," said Duncan poignantly, indicating Elissa. "Howe may know what he has done, but I doubt he fully understands just how much of a deadly enemy he has made in her."

Alistair looked at Elissa, and then back to Duncan, not understanding.

"A rouge, "explained Duncan softly. "With poisons and kindness, as the Couslands would say."

Alistair was astonished. "And if she survives the Joining..."

"I know," concurred Duncan. "I am certain she will."

They continued to watch her.

"And when will that be?" asked Alistair.

"Tomorrow. She will find you tomorrow."

* * *

Elissa landed on the floor with a thud. Groggily she looked around, her head screaming at the movement, and saw Dax staring smugly down at her.

"And what was that for?" she asked as her head started spinning.

"Sorry," called Alistair from outside her tent, "I asked him to wake you."

She garbled some expletive in response. Dax barked at her.

"Shhhh," she protested.

Alistair struggled to contain his laughter. The morning after the Joining was the same for everyone.

She groaned, painfully, as she tried to move.

"Can I come in?" he asked tentatively.

He waited, and when she didn't answer, he snuck a peak.

She lay flat out on the hardened earth next to Dax, her arm flung over her eyes.

"So," said Alistair, deliberately loudly and enthusiastically, walking in. "How are you feeling this morning?" He perched on the bed opposite, grinning, guessing how she would answer.

Elissa didn't disappoint.

"Go do the Maker."

He didn't hide his laughter now. "And a good morning to you too!"

She flung her other arm over her eyes. "Is this normal?" she moaned.

"Yes," he replied. "And the only antidote is food."

"I can't even lift my head," she said as she moved her arms to look at him. "It hurts to move anything."

"Take it slowly," Alistair instructed sympathetically. "The first morning is always the worst."

"Can't I stay here and eat?" Elissa pleaded.

"Well," explained Alistair, not sure if she wanted to hear this right now, "that's been tried before, and it's not...pretty."

He smirked as she rolled her eyes. "This could take all day," she said.

"It won't," declared Duncan, looking in. "It's good to see you're awake."

"I didn't have much of a choice," she answered sharply.

Duncan and Alistair silently chortled.

"We know," said Duncan. "But the sooner you move, and eat, the sooner it will be over. Alistair will stay and help you get to your feet."

She moaned in response.

"I will see you both shortly," said Duncan as he took his leave.

Alistair looked back down at Elissa.

"Want to try sitting up?" he asked.

She sighed heavily. "I suppose."

Elissa managed to sit upright on her second attempt, and Alistair caught her as her head rolled back.

"Easy," he coaxed gently as she sunk back into him.

"It's...so..." she murmured.

"I know," he said sympathetically, rubbing her shoulders.

"Why are my clothes different?" she asked, puzzled.

"Ah," said Alistair, glad she couldn't see him blush. "Duncan asked a few female mages to help you last night."

"I don't remember."

"No-one ever does," he assured.

"Oh." She thought. "Eating really stops this?"

"That, and walking. Somehow, the two together do the trick."

He felt her slight nod, as he fought to keep his mind on his task, rather than the softness of her skin.

"Pull me up."

He paused. "You're sure?"

"No," she admitted. "But I want this over with."

He shifted himself round, and helped her up. But her legs crumbled underneath her.

"No," she exclaimed as Alistair caught her.

"I've got you," said Alistair, as Dax whined.

"I'll be okay boy," she reassured her mabari.

Alistair held onto her as her words caught in her throat. "Everything's in double."

"Welcome to your first morning as a Grey Warden," he joked.

"Gee, thanks," she replied with equal sarcasm. She finally focused her eyes on him.

Alistair found himself liking their dark shade.

"Food," she said, unknowingly focusing him.

He helped her outside, and walked slowly with her to the food tent. A few of the older Grey Warden members shuffled along, to give them space.

"Welcome to the Grey sister," said one as she sat down, as plates of food were brought to them.

Elissa tried to focus on him. "Thank you."

"Double vision?"

She nodded, her head spinning.

"Which do you think is worst?"

"Which?" she asked, confused.

"The pain or the double vision?"

She thought. "There's a difference?"

They all laughed.

"Here," he said, passing her a full plate. Dax whined. "I haven't forgotten you," he said to the mabari, putting a plate down for him. A quick bark was his thanks.

A Grey Warden opposite was fascinated. "You have your own war dog?"

Elissa could only nod, her primal instinct for food taking over. He laughed.

"My apologies. I should know better than to ask anything at your first meal. We've all been through it," he indicated. "Though Alistair wasn't nearly as dainty with his food as you are with yours," he joked.

"Hey, what can I say," replied Alistair, "I was hungry. Though I could have done with a bib," he said specifically to Elissa, as a few chuckled.

She cleared her mouth, and spoke so only he could hear. "Should I have said something more when I was welcomed?"

He shook his head. "No. Don't worry so much."

She looked relieved, but he could tell she had more questions. "Do we say it as 'the Grey'?"

"Only when talking amongst ourselves. You can get tired of saying ' Grey Warden' all the time," he explained.

Elissa watched him switch her empty plate for another full one. "This really does happen to everyone..?" she asked as she began her second plate.

Alistair considered his answer. "For those who survive, yes."

She stopped mid-mouthful, thinking of the two who didn't make it. "What will happen to them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she said slowly, "they're...dead..?"

"They're already on a pyre."

She pushed her food away, not wanting to eat.

Alistair didn't know what to say as he pulled her plate back. "They've been given all their rights," he explained gently.

"But..." she tried to explain, "it...that..."

Alistair knew what she meant. "I know. It's the same, every time. It's what we do. And if everyone knew what could happen..."

"There'd never be any recruits," she finished his sentence, understanding.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Duncan, making them both jump. He had been watching them talk quietly amongst themselves, and felt guilty for interrupting them.

"No, why?" asked Elissa.

"You haven't finished your second plate," stated Duncan.

"Oh," replied Elissa, looking at the plate, "I can't."

"It's all right," interrupted Alistair, seeing his leader's concern. Duncan understood that Alistair knew what troubled her, and he sat down, more at ease.

"How are you feeling in yourself, my Lady?" Duncan enquired.

"Better, now, I think," replied Elissa, thinking about it.

"And your vision?"

"Almost normal."

"Wonderful," said Duncan, obviously pleased. "That means we have a chance."

That confused everyone.

"Let me explain," laughed Duncan. "A new challenge has been issued."

Elissa looked around as the others groaned, not understanding.

Alistair saw her confusion. "The King's Guard keep challenging us, trying to prove that they're 'better' than the Grey Wardens."

"That, and the King's Guard have nothing better to do," said another exasperatingly. "What is it this time Duncan?"

Duncan smiled. "Archery."

"Archery?!" they all bar Elissa exclaimed.

"Duncan," another pleaded, "we don't have an archer."

"Correction," Duncan said. "We _didn't_ have an archer. Not until last night."

All eyes fell on Elissa, who fidgeted under their gaze.

"The King has made the challenge," Duncan said, as much to Elissa as to the others. "I suspect he thought he had outsmarted us."

They all chuckled.

"Ordinarily I wouldn't ask this of someone so new to our order," admitted Duncan. "But I believe you can surprise him. Will you face this challenge for your new brothers?"

Elissa kept her nerve as her stomach lurched, looking at the men around her.

"I will."

* * *

All eyes were on King Cailan, who was looking highly amused at Duncan.

"Really Duncan?" asked the King.

"Entirely, your Majesty," he replied comfortably, bowing slightly.

"Very well then!" exclaimed the King, entertained. "Your new Grey Warden shall compete with Ser Alynor." King Cailan smiled. "What shall we wager?"

Duncan didn't skip a beat. "That is your decision Sire."

"Sire," interrupted Ser Alynor, who waited for his acknowledgement. "I would like to wager ten sovereigns against this Grey Warden."

"I will see that wager," responded Duncan.

"And I will double the winnings," concluded the King. "May the best man, or woman, win."

The King's Guard and the Grey Wardens bustled in eager anticipation.

Ser Alynor bowed to Elissa, as she gracefully returned his acknowledgement. Duncan approached her as the King took up his vantage point.

"Good luck," whispered Duncan.

"How good is he?" she asked quietly, looking at Ser Alynor.

"The King has the best of each regiment in his personal guard," answered Duncan.

They watched as three sets of targets were laid out, incrementally.

Elissa breathed slowly.

"You can do this," reassured Duncan.

"He's the King's personal archer," Elissa murmured nervously. "I've never faced anyone like him before."

"You are only as good as the opponents you face," he stated.

Elissa smiled. "Do you always have words of wisdom?"

"It is something you learn, when leading anyone you command." He looked at her. "A lesson I'm sure you've learnt, given the times you've been left in charge of Highever."

He had her. "How do you know that?"

But before he could answer, a horn sounded the start of the challenge.

Duncan took his place behind her, alongside other Grey Wardens.

Both Elissa and Ser Alynor readied themselves, as silence descended over those who watched. The bow master walked up to them, standing at equal distance from them both.

"The King's Guard will fire first, the Grey Warden second. Do not fire until instructed to do so," he commanded, looking at them both, as a quiver of arrows was placed next to each. "Is this understood?"

Both nodded.

"Prepare," he instructed.

Elissa's heart pounded as she fixed her arrow, her throat suddenly dry, acutely aware of the eyes that watched. She breathed deeply, forcing herself to physically relax.

The bow master signalled, and both archers raised their bows at the ready.

"Guard!" he called.

Ser Alynor let loose his arrow.

"Warden!"

Elissa did the same.

Both waited, as the bow master walked to the targets. Many craned their necks to try and see, but none could be certain, for each looked central.

The bow master inspected each target, before calling for his rope measure.

Duncan and Alistair looked on, both hoping for the call to be for the Wardens.

Elissa could see, out of the corner of her eye, Ser Alynor watching her, but she deliberately kept looking straight ahead.

It took the bow master a few more moments to make his decision, before walking back to them. Everyone held their breath.

He indicated both. "Draw," he declared.

Surprise and murmuring coursed through the spectators.

Alistair watched Elissa flex her hand, the only sign he saw of her nerves. Glancing round, he saw other Wardens leaning forward, willing her on; the King watching with great interest.

"Prepare," called the bow master again.

Alistair's eyes darted back to Elissa.

_Come on_¸ he willed to her. But how she was going to do this, when they had already drawn, he didn't know.

"Guard!" came the call.

He prayed the shot was off. Elissa's shot followed.

"Warden!"

He held his breath as he bow master went to the targets.

A general groan went up as the rope measure was called for again.

This time he didn't mistake Elissa's disbelief. Her saw her quickly glanced at Ser Alynor, who was curiously watching everything.

The bow master returned quicker this time, and even louder groans emanated as he again indicated both.

"Draw," he declared unbelievingly.

"By the Maker," the King declared. "Duncan," he called merrily, "you kept this one quiet."

Alistair and others chuckled, for they agreed, as did Ser Alynor.

"I certainly didn't expect it," stated Ser Alynor. "My respect, my Lady," he said to Elissa, who turned crimson at the compliment.

King Cailan walked down, and stood next to Duncan, the pair sharing a private joke.

"Prepare," stated the bow master, in a tone that suggested he was expecting the same result.

Again, Ser Alynor and Elissa took their positions.

"Guard!" he called.

But what happened next, a few claimed later, was by the hand of the Maker himself. As the arrow left his bow, the string snapped.

His arrow landed, notably off centre.

Not one word was said as Ser Alynor stood visibly shocked at what had happened.

She didn't know what to say to him.

Ser Alynor indicated the target. "It is yours, my Lady."

She wanted to say something, but the look on his face stopped her. He wanted her to finish. Elissa readied herself again.

"Warden!" rang the bow master's voice.

With a slow exhale, Elissa let loose her arrow. And it struck, like the others, to the cheers of the Wardens behind her.

But consternation etched on her face as she looked to Ser Alynor, who bowed low to her.

"Well matched," he offered genuine congratulation.

"I didn't want it like that," she said apologetically.

"Nor I," he agreed humbly, looking at her. "But it is the will of the Maker." He handed her a pouch. "Your winnings my Lady."

Elissa looked in disbelief. "Thank you," she said to Ser Alynor graciously.

"Keep it safe," he teased, "I'll be wanting it back." He made his leave, as a few Grey Wardens went to congratulate her.

Alistair joined her at her side.

He noted how she used the bow to occupy her hands, as they discussed Ser Alynor's misfortune.

Duncan joined them, upon settling his bet with the King. He tried to hand her five sovereigns.

"No," she countered.

Now Duncan was puzzled.

"Equal winnings," she explained.

"Ah," said Duncan, understanding. "Ordinarily I'd agree, but it's not often anyone wins a bet from the King."

"But it was by luck," she argued.

"Regardless," replied Duncan humorously, "half is yours." He held the coins out to her. She looked around her for support, and saw she had none. Duncan knew by her exasperated look that he had won the argument.

"Well?" he asked.

Elissa rolled her eyes. Alistair tried not to smirk as she took the coins.

"Excellent," uttered Duncan. "Now that that is resolved, the King wishes you to attend a meeting of the war council."

Elissa started. "Me?!"

"Yes," explained Duncan, "it is his wish."

Elissa looked from Alistair to Duncan.

"Very well."


End file.
